The Blind Side of love
by ChloeIsSherlocked
Summary: Khan meets Carol Marcus, he refuses to believe he may have fallen in love. Rated T, rating subject to change


**I'm trying my hand at a Star Trek fic, oh dear, what am I getting myself into?! I'm new to it all, so am very rusty with it, any critical pointers are appreciated. I'm learning!**

**This is about Khan, and it's quite alternative to the film, he's paired with Carol Marcus because I ship them two a lot!**

**Basically, what if he met Carol Marcus before everything happened, what if he fell in love, how would it influence him?**

**Read to find out**

* * *

Khan left after another day creating weapons for Admiral Marcus, why he was awoken from cryogenic sleep would be something he'd never know. However he was fed up of being ordered around by someone who was a wimp deep down.

Khan decided to enter one of the bars which was something he wouldn't usually do, it was full of a lot of other starfleet crew, and he hated being recognised outside of work. The word he kept hearing was Klingons, over and over again. Which made him want to rip peoples vocal cords out.

Sitting at a barstool, sipping on something he didn't even like, he went deep into thoughts, thinking about his crew, hoping they were safe as Admiral Marcus promised, but you could never trust that man, he broke promises on a daily basis.

While in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the blonde woman who had sat on the barstool next to him, she almost immediately lost her balance, but being saved my Khan's shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned sharply to the blonde woman who was perching herself back on the stool.

"Do you mind?" Khan looked at her, his eyes burning with anger.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that stool would turn so suddenly, I would never think of falling on you on purpose" The blonde woman's cheeks were red, her eyes with tears in.

"I accept your apology Miss?"

"Wallace...Carol Wallace" She smiled, holding out her hand.

"John Harrison" Khan revealed his psynedoum and shook her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm so sorry"

"Pleasure Miss Wallace and you don't need to apologise no more, let me buy you a drink"

"Oh no..."

"I think you've been embarrassed enough Miss Wallace, please I insist" Khan's eyes had gone softer, and warmer, and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Okay, just a wine, don't fancy anything to heavy tonight."

"Do you work in the enterprise by any chance?" Khan asked after ordering her a wine.

"Yes, I recently joined, how did you know?"

"I'm sure I've seen you a couple of times, your face is hard to forget Miss Wallace"

Carol blushed a little, she felt a little awkward, had he been implying that he thought she was pretty? "Do you work in the enterprise"

Khan nodded, not revealing anything else.

Carol picked up her wine what had been placed on the bartop and took a sip "You really shouldn't have John"

"Miss Wallace, you musn't worry that I brought you a drink, just enjoy it"

"Thanks" she took a big mouthful of it then placed it back on the bartop.

Khan had in that time looked away and was looking in the direction of where Admiral Marcus was sitting, engaged in some 'hilarious' conversation, he looked very closely, then back at Carol, looking at her for a couple of seconds then looking back at the Admiral.

"Hmm" he then looked away from the Admiral, he knew he'd get a bollock in if he was caught drinking when he had to be focused the next day, typical he chose a bar where the Admiral will be and that a really hot woman was sitting next to him, nothing was ever perfect.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked.

Khan didn't answer, he was thinking, and was placing to pieces of puzzle together.

"John?" she tapped his shoulder.

"Miss Wallace?"

"Are you okay?" Carol repeated.

"Yeah, fine"

Carol finished her wine, then looking over in the direction of where the Admiral was sitting.

"Do you want another one?" Khan asked.

Fear grew on her face "Erm no, I need to be somewhere"

"Somewhere, you just got here Miss Wallace"

"I'm sorry" she quickly got up off the stool, almost knocking it on the floor.

Khan watched "What's wrong Miss Wallace?"

"Nothing, everything's fine" Carol said with a nervous tone. She was almost running out of the bar.

"Carol!" Khan shouted, addressing her by her first name for the first time since meeting.

As he was looking at the door, he felt an arm hit him round his neck "Mr Harrison" the Admiral smiled sarcastically.

Shit he thought. "Good evening"

"Did you just shout Carol?"

"What is it to you?" Khan had an idea.

"Oh nothing, nothing, hmm, what's that on the bar"

"Drink sir" Khan answered.

"What kind of drink?" he was really not pleased.

"You have eyes, and a brain, i'm sure you can identify it"

"Carry on with that tone, you will not only be out of the job but you'll be returned to cryogenic sleep with the rest of your 'crew' and blown up"

Khan stood up, anger boiling every inch of his body, he was millimetres away.

"Wow what's going on here" Captain James Kirk intervened the two men.

"Nothing we can't handle" Khan smiled cheekily.

"You do realise who this is"

Admiral Marcus then butt in "I'm his boss, if he didn't he'd be as thick as double cream"

Khan narrowed his eyes, knowing that outbursting would be the last thing that was acceptable.

The Admiral just smirked, knowing that Khan was defenseless, "I'll see you tomorrow, early, and fully sober"  
Khan rolled his eyes, then left the bar, not with any care in the world. All he could think about was Carol, he was fascinated by her and wanted to get to know her more, however he knew the admiral wouldn't have any of it.

He was fed up of him and wanted revenge, bitter, sweet, revenge. He wanted the whole enterprise to get it, even if it meant that Carol would have to change to his side. He just couldn't hurt her, he didn't know why but there was something about her that was preventing him of even fathoming her to coming to harm.

Was he in love, no stop it Khan he thought, that's impossible.

Or wasn't it?


End file.
